


Where did all the water go?  Chapter 1

by Ellen_Carol



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellen_Carol/pseuds/Ellen_Carol
Summary: This story about how Buck and Eddie's relationship will go after the tsunami.
Relationships: Buddie - Relationship, Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Diaz Family, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 4





	Where did all the water go?  Chapter 1

序

你知道吗，我们的人生就像这些水流，有些是幸运的，有些则不是。像那些河湖溪流中的水，不知疲倦地向前奔流，从未有过迟疑。水不是人，水没有神经元，没有精神与思想，无法体会到人类生活的痛苦，因为人生本来就是痛苦的化身，水只是水罢了。  
人日复一日、周而复始地做着某件事情，是因为人们相信事情会变得更好。但是他们未必知道，事情到底会不会更好、所做的事情是否只是一个循环往复的必经之路上，就像那无所谓的水流一样，成为地球整个大循环——河湖入海、水变成水汽、水汽变成雨、雨入河流……这样的循环，又有什么意义呢？  
谁赋予了意义本身的含义？  
谁又赋予了所有一切的意义？  
我们无从得知。  
我们所知道的只有一件事情，水究竟会流去哪里？因为只会有一个方向，那就是大海。  
如果太过于纠结意义，我们会被困在永恒的逻辑闭环中。所以我们能做的事情就只有一个——  
让水流向大海。

一

——海里的水都去哪儿了？  
——救我，Buck……救我……  
“Christopher ……你在哪里啊！Christopher !!”  
“Buck, Buck！醒一醒！”  
“Christopher！！”  
一个棕发男人蓦地张开了湖绿色的眼睛，那里盛满了惊惶；额头的冷汗簌簌之下、汗打湿了他的胸口汗衫和背襟。他按着床铺挣扎坐起来，还未定神，就看着一直扶着他肩膀的另一个褐发男人——  
“Eddie？你怎么在这里？”——他有着墨西哥人的血统，那双大眼睛令人目不转睛，好像一扇窗，一看见就能窥到拉美风情；左眼角下还有颗泪痣，随着皱眉担忧而隐隐跳动。  
“还记得吗，你拆石膏之后帮我照顾Christopher，以防我找不到你，就给了我一把钥匙。”Eddie安抚道。  
“哦是的是的……”Buck似乎比刚才镇静了一些，他好像突然想起了什么似的开始手忙脚乱，险些从床上跌下去：“那Christopher呢？他上学了吗？你一个人来的吗？”  
Eddie见状连忙双手扶住Buck的肩膀，坐到床上与之面对面，直视着Buck慌乱的眼睛：“嘿！嘿！Buck，冷静，先听我说。你已经不在海边了，好吗？那只是一个噩梦，醒来就好了。”  
“……抱歉，”Buck伸手按向他的两个眼窝，试图缓解他的惊恐，“自从海啸那几天到现在，我一直都做噩梦……”  
Eddie虽然那天在出勤，也习惯于这种不止存在于灾难电影中的场景，但是对于噩梦他还是很有话语权的，因为家里也有一个自海啸以来就经常做噩梦的小家伙。  
Eddie并不知道Buck和Christopher那天到底一起经历了什么，他所知道的同一个故事的两个版本分别来自于这两个人——一个版本里充满了自责，甚至产生了自我怀疑和深深的愧疚。Eddie觉得Buck过于苛责自己了，就连他这个做爸爸的对儿子也无法做到十全十美、事事如意，Buck作为自己最好的伙伴、儿子最好的朋友，在这种天灾面前已经算是很幸运的了。在另一个版本的故事里，Eddie听出了幸福感——来自于赢得一只超大号泰迪熊的幸福感。虽然Christopher只拥有了十分钟，这只熊就在无情的海水中沉浮了，但那种喜悦感依然存在。Eddie甚至还听到了一点悲伤，但更多的是激动，因为Buck救了Christopher，被冲散后还能再见到彼此，这太幸运了。  
“没事的Buck，海啸已经过去了，现在有我们陪着你。”Eddie抚摸着Buck的后背，就像他千百次对Christopher做过的那样。  
“对了Eddie，你今天不是要值班吗？”Buck低头看到自己的手臂和小腿都贴着止血贴，他突然想起来自己还在服用抗血凝剂，海啸造成的外伤还未痊愈，正在休班中。可是Eddie今天要上班。  
“Hi！Buck！”Christopher兴奋的声音从楼下传来，他正在挣扎着上楼梯，以前他来Buck家的时候可是不会上来参观卧室的，因为——  
“Buck！我好想你啊！！你还好吗？”  
Buck听到孩子的欢呼声后难以置信地瞪了一眼Eddie，又迅速换上了温暖的目光去楼梯上拥抱这个小可爱。  
“Hey，buddy.”  
把Christopher抱到了自己的床上之后，背过身看向那个含笑的男人。  
“Eddie，我……我上次没有把他保护好，我真的无法再面对你们两个……”  
Eddie看着面前胸襟宽阔高大强壮的男人现在就像个不顺意的孩子一样委屈，头上未恢复的两道伤痕像打架输了一样，眼泪在眼眶里打转，眼看就要滴落——  
“Buck，你不仅是我最好的朋友，你也是Christopher除了我之外最可以依靠的人。除了你之外，没有人是我最放心把孩子交给他的了，好吗？”  
“真的吗……我对自己非常失望。”Buck垂头丧气道。  
“我作为他的爸爸，已经不知道多少次辜负这孩子了。你上次做得很好，海啸是任何人都无法阻挡的一场灾难。况且这孩子只记得你救了他，唯一惋惜的就是那只比他都高的泰迪熊。他很想你。”  
“那这次我们再去抓一个！”Buck被Eddie逗笑了，揩去眼角的两抹泪水。  
“去哪都行，别去海边了。”Eddie看了下手表，要抓紧去消防局了，走之前不忘小声叮嘱Buck：“哦对了，如果你们搭乐高的话，不要问Christopher搭的是什么，因为他自己也不清楚……他只是喜欢搭积木……来，抱一下，明天见！”Eddie先抱了自己家的小宝宝，也不能忘了这个大宝宝——他拥抱Buck的时候偷偷吻了他的耳后，趁Buck从耳朵根红到脸颊之前，他赶紧溜掉了。  
Eddie上班的路上一直在回想今天决定把Christopher送来的原因——  
其实他不敢把孩子送到Buck这里，正是害怕Buck会深深自责。但是他也不知道该把Christopher送到哪里去了，学校放假，姑妈上班，奶奶那里也不能再送了，Carla今天有事情，他总不能再把孩子带到消防站吧……正在他犯头疼的时候，Christopher已经不知道第几次在半夜做了噩梦、又哭喊着醒过来了：  
“他要淹死了！！他要淹死了！！爸爸！！”  
Eddie冲进儿子的床畔抱住可怜的孩子，安慰着他。  
“爸爸，我害怕。”  
“说出来就不怕了，爸爸会在这里陪着你的，安心睡吧。”  
“你知道吗爸爸，那天和Buck分开的时候，我怕再也见不到他了，就像妈妈一样。”  
Eddie被这孩子说愣了。他再一次失去了妻子，他要做的是尽全力保护好这个孩子。当那天晚上在陆军医院见到满身是血的Buck身边没有这个小家伙的时候，他就要崩溃了。但是幸好，幸好有好心人替他们保护了这个孩子并送到医院。可是……  
可是Eddie从来没有想过，他如果有一天失去Buck会怎样。  
大概，也会崩溃吗，还是悲伤呢，或者是……心碎。  
“不会的，爸爸会把你们两个都保护好，谁也不会失去谁。”  
“我好想他啊，爸爸。明天可以去Buck家吗？”  
“……好,醒来就送你去。”  
“我喜欢和Buck在一起，就像喜欢和你在一起一样，爸爸。”  
其实，我也喜欢和Buck在一起。


End file.
